Swedish Patent Specification No. 910778-0 describes a system which can be used to present images with the aid of this principle, among other things. The patent specification describes generally a system for presenting an image on the basis of at least two variables for each pixel, such as pixel position and pixel information. The image is thus comprised of a plurality of pixels, each defined by a pixel position given by two angular coordinates in relation to a reference direction from the observer, and by information relating to each pixel with regard to intensity, color, polarization, etc., at each moment in time.
The novel principle disclosed in the aforesaid patent specification enables the image presentation system, or display, to be divided into two parts. More specifically, the system or display may be divided into a first display device located at a distance from the observer, and a second display device located in the field of view between the observer and the first display device. It is also necessary for the presentation system to include means for mutually synchronizing the first and the second display devices.
According to the aforesaid patent specification, when imaging with the aid of two mutually separate display devices, these devices can be provided with different combinations of the three variables X-coordinate, Y-coordinate and pixel information, such as intensity, color, polarization, etc. A total of six combinations are possible for dividing these variables between the two display devices.